


Fisica o Quimica

by Nejilover022



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, and Hannah, fisica o quimica AU, mention of Sammy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejilover022/pseuds/Nejilover022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night stands are usually a one-time thing.<br/>Except when they're not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fisica o Quimica

**Author's Note:**

> I watched too much spn and Fisica o Quimica (a spanish tv-show)  
> soo it's a mash-up thing  
> it's not gonna be long, just a few chapters long (like at most 3)  
> Enjoy :)

“Hello, you’ve reach Castiel Novak, please leave your message after the…”

BEEP

“…”

Castiel opened his eyes; this was a time as good as any to wake up. He could have sworn he heard the shower running a minute ago. Maybe Gabriel would make breakfast…

“Morning!”

Oh God, yes. Wait no. NO! One night stands are definitely NOT supposed to stick around, never mind that this one is unearthly gorgeous.  
“Took a shower, hope you don’t mind.”

“That’s okay.”

Worth it for the view, though.

“Wow that your ex?”, asked the man pointing to the framed picture on the nightstand.

The man took the picture to inspect it closer: Castiel was beaming, arm wrapped around a man whose face had been cut out.

“Not exactly. I keep it around so my ‘night guest’ (and he quoted the term with his fingers) think they were just rebound sex, so they’ll leave without false hope of pursuing a relationship. They usually run out of the door when they see it after sex.”

“That’s weirdly effective…Oh, right. I’ll take the hint and leave then.”

The man looked around for his clothes while Castiel watched him from his cozy spot in bed. Damn, he suddenly remembered why he had picked this guy yesterday. That was one fine ass.

“Like the view?”, he said while getting close to the bed.

“Love it.”

Castiel bit his lip at the man, though it was all kind of wrongs, he definitely wanted a fourth round with the green eyed sex god. And if his pupils were any indication, that was totally going to happen.

Dean stumbled out of the apartment complex, still in a blissful trance. Almost regretting this was a one-time deal. He took out his phone:

8 missed messages from Sammy, 2 from Dad, and 14 from Mom.

Back to reality now…

\--------------------

“Cassie! Did you get _The Call_???”

“This morning.”

“Dude! We got in!” His smile broke into laughter. “I can’t believe we’re leaving this dump and moving to Madrid!”

“Barcelona is not a dump.”

“It totally is!” 

Castiel rolled his eyes at his brother, leave it to this idiot to disrespect this wonderful city.

“Now, tell me about Mr. Sexy. I saw him in the hallway and I got to say, Dayum!”

\--------------------

John Winchester had an incredible sense of intuition and everyone around him knew that. He had met numerous new teachers over the years during orientation day; his first impressions were generally correct. That said, when he gazed upon this year's lot, he could sense trouble was on its merry way. 

Well, to be fair, most of it was emanating from Gabriel Novak, appointed art teacher, his smug grin was a dead giveaway. As for his brother, Castiel, well he looked alright, if not a bit of an odd ball. Meh, quite characteristic of philosophy teachers if anything. Hannah Milton seemed far too nervous, school hadn’t even started yet! He’ll have to keep an eye out for a possible burn out. And EP teacher was a no show? Alrighty then.

“Well, I only have one thing left to ask of you, and you better remember your answer. Because when you’re facing hardass students, or are in the middle of a meltdown, you’ll want to cling onto it. _Why are you a teacher?_ Think about your motivations, you’re going to need a satisfying answer for your own mental health.”

“Quite the pessimist, aren’t you, love?”, said a beautiful blonde at the door.

Everyone turned their heads to look at the speaker. John rolled his eyes; teachers had to be warned one way or another, don’t they?

“School director, Mary Campbell, my wife and your boss.” he introduced.

“John”, she said stressing her husband’s name, as a quick warning he was sure to pick on, “Gym teacher’s here.”


End file.
